


perfect

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, essentially just me trying to cope, filling in some blanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yousef's thoughts at the end of maghrib





	perfect

2017.06.16 (23:45)

They stood up simultaneously, turning towards one another, two figures illuminated by the twinkling lights of the city shining in the distance. The glow intensified as darkness enveloped the quiet docks, silence that might have been awkward only allowing Yousef to concentrate his full attention on Sana who reciprocated, her expression unguarded and any traces of the residual apprehension from their previous encounters nowhere to be seen. He watched as she debated internally, coming to a resolution almost as quickly as the hints of conflict appeared and subsequently vanished among the lines of her face, a look of determination surfacing as a replacement.

Sana stepped forward, lifting her hands to intertwine themselves behind Yousef’s neck as their bodies connected with one another. With her head unconsciously burying itself in the junction between his chin and chest, every sense of his was heightened, paling in comparison to whatever accidental or coincidental touches that had occurred between them in the past.

What Sana would never know was the way Yousef’s whole self felt electrified from her soft skin contrasting against his rough stubble, her rapid heartbeats thrumming an erratic song mirroring the one his own heart echoed and threatened to beat right out of his chest, until everything around him ceased to exist and the world was just Sana, Sana, Sana.

The almost imperceptible sounds of her sniffles startled him out of his daze.

“Hey,” he whispered softly, fingers lazily tracing soothing patterns along the small of her back, spelling out promises of a future that had transitioned from a seemingly impossible dream to a concrete possibility he wouldn’t waste time not pursuing because of obstacles he knew they could overcome, would overcome. Not anymore.

Yousef breathed in, the air filled with notes of freshwater and the surrounding docks, but mostly just the girl in his arms radiating warmth, the faint smell of her perfume and a unique scent that was purely Sana lingering and letting him commit this particular moment to memory.

He wanted to say a billion things. I trust you, Stephen Curry wouldn’t let you win at basketball like I do, I’ll be thinking of you the whole summer, tell me not to go, please wait for me, I think I might love you, before finally settling on one.

“I’ll miss you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot for the life of me realistically write from a male pov BUT I'm working on it. yousef's character is so sweet and I wanted to write this from his perspective because that hug shot at the end of maghrib??? the shot that focused on his face and the emotions were so pure?? like I couldn't get over the mixture of melancholy because he was leaving and bliss after realizing his feelings were reciprocated shown through yousef's expressions throughout the whole clip. i still can't believe these two are canon


End file.
